Karma
by Myka
Summary: Schuldig and Yohji had a relationship until Schuldig has to leave Japan. But why should Yohji care? It was all based on lust after all, or was it?
1. Regrets

Karma  
Part 01  
by Myka  
Pairing: Schuldig/Yohji  
beta: naaha

* * *

_Japan. September. Present day._

Yohji wakes up when the sun touches his eyes. He doesn't like that at all so he pulls the sheet over his head, glaring, and curses. His body feels hot. On fire, and all over. The ghost of lingering touches from the night before. A mouth at his throat, fingers across his bare thighs, and something hot and hard buried deep inside. He feels it all over. His mouth opens in a silent gasp.

Then he remembers it's not real. The owner of those fingers and mouth is long gone.

"You do know that after tonight I won't come back."

"I remember."

"You'll be sorry in the morning."

"I don't give a fuck."

"I thought that was the whole point."

"Shut up you bastard. Shut up and fuck me."

Yohji winces at the memory. He _is _sorry. Sorry he gave in and said yes in order to make one last memory. Because all it did was get Schuldig even deeper under his skin, let him own another piece of Yohji's heart.

It hardly mattered now.

The ghosts of fingers are all he'll ever have. Schuldig left that morning for some unknown country, left Japan for good, and Yohji would never see him again.

Never again as long as he stayed in Japan.

With some effort Yohji gets out of bed, dresses, and walks over to the apartment next door. He knocks and waits just a few moments until a bleary eyed Omi opens the door. "Yohji, it's Sunday, and it's six in the morning. What are you doing awake at six in the morning?"

Yohji forces a smile to his lips. "I need a favor. I need you to find someone for me."


	2. What came before

Karma  
Part 02  
by Myka  
Pairing: Schuldig/Yohji  
beta: naaha

* * *

_Japan. September 10. One year earlier._

The news didn't come lightly. It didn't matter that Weiss already risked their lives enough with assassinations and other missions. Now someone wanted them dead, and they were actually doing something about it. Three days ago Omi had almost been run over by a car on his way to class, and Ken had a close call that morning that landed him in the emergency room. The organization behind the attacks was still nameless to them, a mystery aside from vague clues and dead-end trails.

Without worrying about backup and only wearing a bullet proof vest as a precaution (because Aya wouldn't let him leave the Koneko without it), Yohji followed the most recent trace to the organization's last known location. The building he ended up in was abandoned and looked like no living soul had been there for a long time now. Another dead end.

Yohji had the sudden feeling he wasn't alone anymore. He stood still listening for anything out of the ordinary. Just crickets, animals, then…something.

"Nice ass, Kudou."

Yohji's eyes widened and he turned around quickly to meet amused blue eyes belonging to an irritating foreigner, the bane of his existence for the past month and a half.

"Don't shoot the messenger," Schuldig said with a smirk. "Or should I say don't strangle the messenger?"

Yohji stepped back and reached for the release button on his watch as he kept his eyes on the redhead.

"Oh, please. You'd be out cold before you even got that thing out," Schuldig said as he tapped his forehead with one finger.

Yohji growled and dropped his hand. _Screw it_. He returned his attention to what he was here for and turned his back to the German. Schuldig leaned close, an inch or two away from Yohji's body. "You are too tense, Kudou. You need to relax, take a deep breath, find new interesting ways to release all that stress," he said with a smirk, trailing his fingers down Yohji's spine and squeezing his right butt cheek.

Yohji jumped.

"Boundaries! We agreed on boundaries!" He gave the redhead a sharp look, then just sighed. "Look, give it a rest ok? I am not sleeping with you. Ever."

Schuldig tilted his head slightly to the side, a 'this-is-too-fun' look on his face. "Don't say 'ever.' You are not the precog."

Yohji rolled his eyes. "Why are you bothering me? Don't you have something bett-" He paused. A scary thought passed through his head. "Are you the one that ordered the hit on us?"

Schuldig blinked, looking genuinely confused for a moment. Then he roared with laughter. "Trust me, kitten. If we wanted you dead, you'd know it was us."

"Then why are you here?" Yohji asked.

"Following orders, just like you," Schuldig said, the laughter leaving his voice.

"I'm not here on orders. I'm just following a trail," Yohji said and waited for another smart-ass remark. Instead Schuldig's smirk suddenly faded into a somewhat thoughtful look. He leaned close again and whispered.

"There is somebody else nearby..."

Yohji hadn't even registered the words before Schuldig shoved him and a sharp pain exploded on his back.

"Fuck!"

Thanks to the vest it only took Yohji a second to recover, and he immediately tried to seek shelter by the wall of the abandoned building. Something zoomed by his head. Schuldig was suddenly beside him and Yohji snatched his arm and pulled him inside the building and out of the line of fire.

"Fuck," Yohji swore again. They were now sitting ducks. Schuldig stood still by the wall, his head down, eyes closed.

Yohji wondered for a moment until something caught his eye. "There's blood on your clothes."

"Shut up," Schuldig said sternly, and Yohji obeyed. He watched in silence as the blood stain got larger. Schuldig took a deep breath, his face lost in deep concentration. His body swayed briefly and Yohji reached out, catching Schuldig before he fell to the ground.

"It's done," the redhead muttered. "He's dead."

Yohji blinked.

The silence was brief and it was broken when Schuldig swore.

"Goddammit!" The redhead rested all of his weight against Yohji and looked more carefully at his wound. "I wasn't supposed to get shot."

Yohji ignored what the words might imply and focused on what had happened. A sniper had tried to kill him. Schuldig had practically saved him. Schuldig had gotten shot because of it. He had to repay the favor somehow.

He stepped forward and Schuldig swore again when he tried to follow. Yohji did the next rational thing and swept the redhead off the ground, his intent clear on taking him to an emergency room. Schuldig was forced to wrap his arms around Yohji's neck, and for a few seconds all he could do was meet Yohji's green eyes. Yohji just blinked back in slight wonderment.

Silence again. Warmth. Body heat. _Thump thump thump thump_.

Yohji saw blue eyes blink.

"This will probably change things," Schuldig murmured to no one in particular.

Yohji walked forward.


	3. A night out

Karma   
Part 03  
by Myka  
Pairing: Schuldig/Yohji  
beta: naaha

* * *

_  
_

_Japan. September 28. Then._

It was days before Yohji heard from Schuldig. Not that he was worried about him, nah, he just wanted to know if everything had gone well. He hadn't accompanied the redhead inside the hospital, but he could picture Schuldig holding his gut, bleeding all over the floor and just walking up to a nurse to tell her: "Hey, you, I'm bleeding. Stitch me up."

Yes. Yohji just wanted to know how things had gone. So when the phone rang and Schuldig spoke from the other side he was genuinely surprised.

"Having fun tonight, Mr. Kudo?"

Yohji tried glaring at the phone, but instead just left his mouth hanging open. He knew it would be pointless to ask Schuldig where he had gotten his number. He also knew it was pointless to ask the German what he wanted with such a call. Then he had an idea, maybe he could shock the German back. So he faked the most honest sounding concerned voice he could.

"How are you? Did the nurses help you?"

He considered it a victory after the twenty seconds of silence.

When Schuldig spoke again, the smugness had left his voice. "Want to meet me for some tea?"

Yohji stood speechless this time, fingers playing with the band of his watch, all the possible answers running around in his head. In the end, even he couldn't believe what he said or why.

"Where are you?"

--------------

"How is your wound?"

"Uh?" Schuldig blinked at Yohji and quickly relaxed back into his chair pushing his cup of tea away. He didn't really like the stuff, but he knew Yohji did. He also knew Yohji wouldn't say no to a free cup of it. "It's fine. Bullet just grazed me. Ten stitches. Want to see?"

"No, thanks," Yohji answered.

Schuldig nodded. "What about those people that wanted to kill you?"

"They're still out there, though they've quieted down, we haven't had any problems for a few days."

"That scares you," Schuldig said.

Yohji looked at him for a moment before answering. "Yeah I hate not knowing who I'm supposed to be fighting."

Schuldig matched his gaze before standing up and leaving a few dollars on the counter. "C'mon," he said. "Let's get some fresh air."

They walked side by side in silence. The only words they exchanged where when Yohji lit a cigarette and Schuldig told him that it was a nasty habit. Yohji told him to mind his own business, but a block later he threw the cigarette away. Yohji would glance at the redhead every so often. He wanted to ask him. What are we doing? Why are we doing it? But he never did.

The night was dark and quiet. Normally this wouldn't bother Yohji, but now it did. It made him edgy not knowing what lay beyond that darkness, behind the next corner, on top of those rooftops. He kept glancing inconspicuously behind him, his nerves attentive and cautious. He hated it, hated this fear. Hated being hunted instead of being the hunter. It even wasn't the first time someone had marked Weiss for death, but it was the first time that he felt so powerless about it. They couldn't even find any information about their attackers. It was causing Yohji to lose sleep. Still, he was a bit grateful just to be walking outside instead of being imprisoned in his apartment; even with all the restlessness, he was calmer than he had been in days. Even though he would never admit it, he felt safer having Schuldig around.

Suddenly Yohji felt a hand close on top of his, the warmth of fingertips against his skin, the comfort of them.

Yohji stared at Schuldig's hand holding his, holding it so tightly it almost hurt, and before he knew it Schuldig was leaning against him, brushing a stray line of hair away from his face, cupping his chin and bringing him closer.

Yohji quickly put his hands on Schuldig's shoulders and pushed him away. "No," he said firmly. "That can never happen."

Schuldig looked instantly annoyed. "If you didn't like me at some level in that messed up head of yours, you wouldn't have helped me. You wouldn't be here with me."

"That was…"

"A mistake? An accident? A moment of pure insanity? Or is it all of the above, Yohji?" Schuldig said, snatching at one of Yohji's hands. He looked down suddenly, rubbing his thumbs across the skin on Yohji's wrists. "I told you when you helped me, things have changed."

Yohji felt his body lock up when Schuldig raised his head and met his eyes, but it wasn't from the telepath's power or even fear. For a while Yohji could only think of how blue Schuldig's eyes were. Those eyes showed something he rarely saw, but always feared.

"Don't fall for me," Yohji said.

Schuldig stopped, blinked, and slowly released Yohji's wrist. He made a noise, something between a laugh and a grunt. "You're right," he said. "I'm just a delusional man. Isn't that what you told me once?"

Yohji had. The first time Schuldig had tried to touch him in a non-threatening way. He had called him that among many other worse things.

Schuldig was still staring at him, and Yohji couldn't remember when Schuldig placed his hands on his face, but there they were. Fingers traced his earlobe and cheek, pushed his hair back. Yohji knew Schuldig was going to try to kiss him again. Yohji knew that he was going to let him do it. Warm breath brushed against his lips, inching ever closer, but then it stopped and the warmth left. Hands no longer touched his face.

Yohji blinked and saw Schuldig standing a few steps away from him, his hands balled into fists. His eyes seemed distant now, but they still held some emotion. Then without a word he turned and disappeared into the night, leaving Yohji alone with the lingering feeling of warm breath on his lips.


End file.
